


Red Skull and Hydra

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: Schmidt thinks he's a god





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late but I was away from my laptop

_Cut off one head_

_Two more next it’s place_

Red Skull, Zola, Pierce – there were always leaders. Those who carved power and wanted blood on their fingers and lips.

Red Skull created.

Zola fed Hydra from sickness to strength.

Pierce led.

* * *

 

Schmidt remembered the Night of Long Knives. The destruction, the culling, the weeding. He remembered leading his troops to attack and size the testing ground. He was victorious that night. He loved the feeling of power in gave him. But it wasn’t enough. He was chasing the footsteps of Gods. He needed holy victories and omnipotent control.

He had Zola and Erskine working for him. He remembered hearing the news that Erskine’s family had died. He felt no guilt or remorse. They were just a cost of his pursuit, they didn’t matter.

War was declared. His thirst for power and blood shivered with excitement. 

Erskine’s first version of the serum was complete the next year. When he tried to stop Schmitt, he just took it. No man was to stand in the way of him reaching his place among the gods. It was his right. He would be faster, stronger than any mortal man. He didn’t belong among them. He was to be worshipped. He took the serum.

His whole body burnt in a mighty wrath. His blood boiled with strength, anger and bloodlust. It stained his skin. The blood and power he needed covered him as every cell was torn apart and made new. Sometimes to become better, you must tear yourself apart.

He looked in the mirror afterwards. His face was an angry blood red and shaped like a skull. His nose had burnt off. It was nothing compared to what he had gained. He was superior to man. He was a god.

* * *

 

Zola was no god. He was a small man. He didn’t have the strength to fight himself. He needed a puppet.

He found his puppet in a Sergeant from the 107th.

To make him better, they must tear him apart.

The asset was Hydra’s greatest weapon. A chained animal that they had broken.

When the torture first started he called out for Steve.

As the years went by he still screamed Steve not knowing what the word means.

Eventually the name faded and was lost to the hoarse screams.


End file.
